masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheGuyWithBrokenGlasses/The grand finale and my thoughts
Minor spoilers* Surprise! It was all for nothing! First thoughts which shot through my brain immediately after experiencing last minutes of "Mass Effect 3", although later on, influenced by all sorts of "ïndoctrination hypothesies" I lowered down my angry tone. Anyway... If these endings are considered to be THE END, I got to say, they're dissapointing as hell (right now my disspointment is not influenced by obvious plot holes). Not because it didn't have anything "happy" to offer, not because the closure didn't include Shepard, Tali and Garrus sitting on the Earth shores looking at the dead Reaper in the distance, no, that's not the point here, and how the hell we got these tendencies of sacrifice or depressing endings in gaming industry? I understand that there's games like "Max Payne" - a pain, regret and death driven story of a man, who's trying to find himself in the reality, which doesn't promise anything near something you call pleasing, but let's be honest, that game was more like a novel and we were only spectators of it, passengers of that ride. Games like "Mass Effect", "Heavy Rain"? Well, that's something entirely different. Games like these gives us a chance to make a story of our own and that's one of the purposes of the gaming, right? Escaping the reality. Being heroes for once, and controlling our path the way we and only we desire. So, I'm not surprised why fans are so angry. Their expectations were right placed and for good reasons. Bioware promised us that the finale would depend on our decisions. No wonder they were pissed off: epilogue was a reminder of harsh reality. It wasn't served on a silver plate, more like a painful slap of it right down our throats, thus making it almost impossible to digest. We were kicked out of this dream world and the justifications were pretty damn simple, but unsatisfying, non the less: "Yeah, you tried, you did your best, but guess what, this is life, not everything has to go the way you intended." Why I have to be reminded of such an obvious law of life? In a videogame?! Esspecially when I consider games to be exactly opposite to reality. If that's the case, I should "thank you" Bioware... Explanations out of what: was it laziness or too high promises? The ending clearly states that your choices doesn't matter, because there is some kind of a higher order in the Universe. So are we including Gods now, universal craftsmen, watchmen? Clear justification out off laziness, well, that's how this all charade looks to me... So that's my initial thoughts about the subject. There was a phrase: "I don't think that life is about what we deserve.." and if talking about philosophy I would definitely agree but games are not reality and I think we should keep it that way and something like "karma" in games like "Mass effect" should be welcomed with open arms. People who tried hard deserves a "happy" ending. mass effect 3 Category:Blog posts